Blue lips
by Safeleo
Summary: A song fic. Dark. Snapped!Canada. Please Rate and Review.


**He stumbled into faith and thought God, this is all there is. **

"They'll defiantly notice me today." Canada thought, wearing a neon yellow shirt that practically glowed. He walked into the G8 meeting proudly. No one looked up. No one bothered. He was still invisible.

**The pictures in his mind arose, and began to breath. **

Canada awoke form another nightmare. Each night that passed made them worse. He even saw visions from his nightmares while he was awake, and it scared him.

**And all the Gods and all the worlds began colliding on a backdrop of blue. **

The open skies in Canada were a radiant, happy blue. But he never noticed anymore. He was too busy trying to control his feelings, he was ripping himself apart.

**Blue lips, blue veins.**

Canada shivered. This was their coldest winter yet at his homeland. The cold seeped deep into his body, freezing his heart.

"No, stupid ice, you can't take my heart. I'm the only thing I have left." He muttered, leaning over the fireplace.

**He took a step forward but then felt tired. He said I'll rest, a little while.**

"Who are you?" England asked suspiciously.

"I'm-you know what, never mind." Canada answered, "You never remember anyway."

**But when he tried to walk again, he wasn't, a child.**

"Damn America! What are you doing here!" Cuba demanded.

"Wait, I'm-" Canada started, but Cuba smacked him across the face, hard. Canada whimpered and ran, with Cuba taunting him as he went.

**And all the people hurried fast, real fast, and no one ever smiled. **

"Hurry! The Germans are attacking our North Base!" America ordered, "I'll go in first, the rest of you back me up."

The situation was so grave no one argued. They all just ran out the doors, everyone completely serious. They also left Canada behind, again.

"I want to fight, I can help." He thought. He rarely bothered speaking out loud.

**Blue lips, blue veins. Blue, the color of our planet from far, far away. Blue lips, blue veins. Blue, the color of our planet from far, far away. **

He was so distant from the others; it was like he was looking at them from far away. The chill in his heart followed him everywhere now, but he no longer cared.

**He stumbled into faith and thought God, this is all there is. The pictures in his mind arose and began, to breath. **

Canada was listening to America rant. He wasn't really paying attention and he was sleepy. He blinked, and suddenly America was covered in blood, his eyes hollow and dull. Canada gasped and fell off his chair. It was his nightmare! He quickly picked himself up, but America was back to normal. In fact, he was still talking. He obviously didn't notice Canada has just freaked out, nor did anyone else. Canada sat back down quietly.

**And no one saw and no one heard, they just followed the lead.**

"My own brother doesn't notice me, why would anyone else?" Canada thought glumly.

**The pictures in his mind awoke, and began, to breed. **

More, there were more nightmares. America, England, France, they all died. Canada hated it, but the ice in his heart gave him ideas.

**They started off beneath an olive tree and they chopped it down to make a picket fence. **

Canada rubbed his hockey stick. Once a loyal friend on the ice, it was now going to be used for something much darker. He almost regretted it, almost.

**And marching along the railroad tracks they smile real wide for the camera.**

Canada gathered his courage as he passed through each day the same, robotic way.

"Don't give anything away, just keep smiling." He thought. So he did, even though he didn't feel like smiling at all. It was just a display.

**And they made it past the enemy lines. **

"Hey, America, wanna hang out with England, France and me? Like we used to as a family?" Canada asked innocently.

"Sure, I'll go tell them right now." America shrugged.

All according to plan.

**Just to become enslaved in enemy lines.**

"Hey, we're here!" America called, entering Canada's house. The trio entered, and then spread out to find something to do. Canada closed and locked the door. They were his.

**Blue lips, blue veins. Blue, the color of our planet from far, far away. **

Canada took out France first. After he was done, he stuffed him in the giant freezer to hid the body from the other two. The ice quickly turned France blue.

**Blue lips, blue veins. Blue, the color of our planet from far, far away. **

England was next. He also went in the freezer. The cold that claimed him would claim them as well.

**Blue, the most human color. **

He snuck up behind America.

"Boo." He whispered. America jumped and turned around. He didn't have enough time to react before Canada clubbed him with the hockey stick. A few more blows, and his annoying brother lay dead, like how he had always imagined him in his nightmares.

**Blue, the most human color. **

Canada stuffed America in the freezer also. He sat next him, and closed the metal door behind all four of them. He watched as the hero slowly turned a sickly blue.

**Blue, the most human color. **

Soon, he began talking to the bodies. He explained why he did this, and all his ideas he had wanted to share with them at the G8 meetings. It made him feel better, like maybe they were listening to him in the afterlife or something. He knew it was stupid, but he kept talking.

**Blue lips, blue veins.**

Canada shivered and looked at himself in a polished metal wall. His lips were blue, and he was seeing spots. It wouldn't be long now.

**Blue, the color of our planet from far, far away. **

Canada had an odd floating sensation. He left his body and was pulled upward. He saw his house, then his country, then North America. The last thing he saw was the spinning blue marble he called home.

"It looks so small." He thought. Then he faded into blackness.

**The song is "Blue lips" by ****Regina Spektor. I own nothing. **


End file.
